TakenAGAIN
by Viria0213
Summary: Kim finds out some news, she doesn't know whether to clarify it as good or bad news. The Albanians wants revenge from Kim and her Father so they come up with a plan to get back at them. Kim is put in position just like when she got taken but it's not actually Kim who gets taken this time.


Back in the US, Kim is reunited with her mother Lenore. Lenore even hugs Bryan in thanks. Bryan mysteriously takes Kim to a very nice home. After he knocks, he takes a step back. Pop start Sheerah opens the door and, over her shoulder, someone sits at a piano. Sheerah takes Kim by the arm saying she had heard Kim wants to be a singer, and tells her, "let's see what you've got". Sheerah focused on Kim vocals the whole session and was very impressed afterwards.

"You have the potential to be a great singer Kim."

"Omg really, that means a lot to me coming from a star like you," Kim said.

"How about I have a talk with your father about having another session at my place some time."

Kim froze for a little bit in shock, thinking this was all a dream. She finally snapped back into reality.

"I would love that! Thanks for your time Sheerah!"

As Kim rose to leave, she suddenly felt too weak to stand. She assumed it was just the excitement causing her to feel like this, but as she started to stand again, the room started to spin. Bryan picks her up and notices she does not seem herself. however, Kim insists she is fine, until they get home. Kim rushes to the bathroom and tries to make it to the toilet before she throws up on the carpet.

"Are you okay hunny?" Lenore said.

Kim thought about what could be wrong with her, she didn't want to cause anymore worries for her mother.

"I'm fine mom."

"You don't seem to be Kim, Bryan come in here!"

Lenore and Bryan step outside the bathroom to discuss what may be wrong with their daughter.

"I'm worried about her, I think I'm going to take her to the doctor to get checked out," Lenore said.

Bryan began to think back to when Kim got kidnapped. He never wanted to picture this in his head again but he knew she had been raped by one or multiple Albanians. His face began to turn red and voice started to crack.

"I'll come with."

"Kim get your stuff, we're taking you to the doctor."

"But mommmm…I'm fine."

"Which means, in a girl world, the total opposite. Let's go hunny."

They arrive at the doctor that Lenore occasionally goes to.

"Hey there Lenore, you're here unexpectedly," One of the nurses said.

"Oh I know, I'm here because of my daughter. She hasn't been feeling well and she started vomiting not too long ago."

"Hmmm, you guys come over here, I'll need you to fill out some papers before she gets checked."

Kim brought the papers back up to the nurse desk after filling them up.

"You may wait patiently until you are called back Kim."

"Okay, thanks."

As Kim sat back down, she had some idea of what could be wrong with her but she didn't want to face the fact that it may be true. She'd thought everything would be over after her dad had rescued her.

"Kim Mills," the nurse called.

Kim face began to turn red as she hesitated to stand up.

"We'll be out here waiting for you Kim, I can come with you if you want."

"No, it's okay mom."

"Hi, I'm nurse Rebecca. Nice to meet you Kim. We'll be in the first room to your right."

Kim entered the room and the nurse began to ask her questions. Questions that brought flashbacks to her attack. She could barely concentrate anymore.

"Kim did you hear me?"

By then Kim had everything around her zoned out. She began screaming as if she was really being attacked again. The nurse grabbed her hand.

"KIM! It's okay, you are safe."

"I'm sorry nurse. That question brought back the worse nightmare of my life."

Kim began to tell the nurse about what happened. Half way through, the nurse could already figure out what may be causing Kim to feel the way she did.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kim, I can only imagine how your parents felt. I'm sure they are happy to have you back though."

I think I may an idea of what's going on but I'm going to run some test on you to be safe. I'll be right back. Do you need anything else?"

"Okay. No thanks."

Nurse Rebeca returns back to the room. Kim tried to read the nurse face and body language to emphasize what was wrong with her.

"Well Kim, congratulations. You're pregnant. I must say congrats because all babies are blessings but I understand your situation. Can you tell me how you feel about this? Are you going to want to keep the baby?"

Kim still was in shock even though she knew that was a possibility. Her words didn't seem to spill out right away. She was speechless, this was a tough decision of her. She didn't believe in abortions but she knew if she kept the baby, it would always remind her of what happened.

"Can I see my parents please?"

"No problem, I'll get them for you. Sit tight."

"Lenore and Bryan, Kim would like to see you guys in the back."

Before they got to the room, Rebecca broke the news to them.

"I think Kim needs your guys help with making a decision."

After talking it through with her parents, Kim decided to keep the baby. Her parents were very supportive of her decision.

9 Months Later

"Pushhhhhhhh. You can do it Kim!" Lenora said.

Tears began to fall from Kim face as she pushes the baby out. Kim didn't know if they were tears of joy or because she regretted this all.

"You did it baby girl." Bryan said.

Bryan then cuts the baby umbilical cord. She's beautiful Kim, she reminds me of you all over again. Kim holds the baby tight in her arms and whispers.

"You'll never go through what I went through, I promise."

"I have to take the baby in to get all cleaned and treated now, you'll see her later Kim. She's in good hands, no worries" Nurse said.

"Okay, keep me updated."

The nurse grabs the baby and puts her in the newborn bed. As she's cleaning the baby, someone comes from behind and puts their hand around the nurse mouth.

"Give me the baby or I'll kill you".

The nurse tried so hard to scream so someone could hear her but that didn't work. They held a gun to her head as they gave her commands.

"Wrap the baby up in that blanket over there and put her in the carseat. Now I want you to act like none of this happened and walk with me outside to my car with carseat in your head. If you say anything, I'll blow your head off."

"Yes sir."

"Let's take the back way out of here."

The nurse leads the way through the back door and he snatches the carseat from her and gets in the car.

"Tell Kim I said good luck."

They left smoke in her face as they sped off in a black van. She runs though the doors, into Kim's room and awakes her.

"Kim! They took your baby!"

Kim didn't know what was going on, she was so confused.

"What do you mean my baby is gone?"

"Some guy. While I was cleaning the baby, he came from behind with a gun to my head. He told me to put her in a carseat and to walk out with him. He put the baby in a black van."

"What did he look like?"

"I'm not sure, he had a mask on."

"The cops are on their way. Oh I almost forget, he told me to tell you good luck."

"OMG, I have to call my dad!"

Bryan arrives the same time as the police does. He looks furious in the face, he knew he should have stayed in the room with Kim. He thinks this is all his fault.

"Kim I'm so sorry for leaving your side, this is all my fault,"

"No it's not dad. I think it's one of the Albanians."

"Nurse Rebecca, tell my dad what the guy told you to tell me."

"He said tell Kim good luck."

"Son of a bitch!"

Kim mom arrives five minutes later while the police is questioning multiple nurses.

Bryan gets a unknown call on his cell phone. He walks away to a quiet area. He answers the phone and someone laughs.

"You thought you would get away with all this huh Brian?"

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my grand-daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

"Good luck."

They leave Brian with a dial tone. He walks back into Kim's room. He approaches Lenore and tells her about the phone call.

"I guess this is payback for killing their people. I just got the same call as I got when they took Kim."

"Oh no. Whatever you do, please be careful Brian and get her back here safe."

"They can't be far. Tell the police let me handle this and stay out of my way."

Brian kisses Kim on the forehead and calls one of his old friends who's security to stay in the room with Kim and Lenore. Then he calls his partner Sam to see if he could track the phone to see where they are headed.

"Hey Sam, we have another situation. I need you to track this for me."

Sam begins to do some searching on his computer.

"They're from the same previous MO where they women from the emerging East-European countries like Yugoslavia, Romania, Bulgaria jobs in the west as maids and nannies. Once they smuggled them in, they'd addict them to drugs and turn them into prostitutes. It seems like they're headed to the airport Brian. They're probably almost there so you may want to get on the move."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be stopped by traffic."

The Albanians have just entered the airport. One of the Albanians sat the baby down to take a smoke. They await for their private airplane to arrive. Meanwhile Brian is skimming through traffic like he's a cop. Once he arrives at the airport, he acquires his set of skills. The Albanians start to load up on their plane.

"Hurry, grab the baby."

"Is everyone on the plane."

"Where is our pilot?"

"He had to use the bathroom."

"Shit, we have to get moving. He's probably in the airport already."

"No worries, he'll never find us. We're on a private plane anyways."

The pilot arrives back in the plane. They are about to take off. The airplane starts moving. The Albanians are enjoying their view, the baby.

"You're going to grow up and be just like your mother was before her stupid father rescued her."

All of sudden Brian pops out the bathroom door of the plane.

"I push one button and 38 agents are here before you have time to scratch your worthless balls. Hand her over now." Brian said.

One dude come from behind and tries to punch Brian, he blocks it with his right hand, turns around and grabs him by the neck.

"I'll kill him, let her go."

One of the Albanians shot him.

"I just did it for you."

Brian tries to make his way to his grand-daughter but he's challenged by an Albanian every time he advances closer to her. He defeats them all except the head of them all.

"You have to get through me first before you take her."

He swings on Brian and knocks him out. Brian slowly gets up, he's bleeding all over his face. Brian karate kicks him in the neck, knocking him to the floor. Brian tries to grab a gun from one of the dead Albanians pocket. The remaining Albanian grabs his foot and drags him, Brian uses his other foot and kicks him in the face. Brian finally gets a hold of the gun and shoots him. By that time the police have arrived, Lenore rushes to Brian as he's out of breath.

"You have done it again, thank you so much!"

"Anything for my girls."


End file.
